


Dragon Ball Mates?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Vegito now permanently fused finds love in someone else.





	Dragon Ball Mates?

Dana was in the mountains camping and on vacation when suddenly she was being chased by a wild bear. She screamed for help and ran as fast as she could.

Trunks was training by a beach and his tanned skin got even more tanned and his lilac colored long hair was put into a ponytail and he went for a swim. 

Serulean sat on the rocks bathing by the sun. It was a lot quieter lying there rather than the beachside full people and loud radios.

Her screams were carried in the wind and flew higher up the mountain where a certain man could pick from his meditation. Vegito stood on his feet and glanced at voices direction. North. He jumped in the air and soar to the scene.

Dana kept on running for her life then tripped on a tree root and fell.

Trunks noticed a girl at the rocks. She was so hot he couldn’t stop staring at her and he grew hard in the water.

Now that she had enough sunlight, Serulean climbed back on her feet then dove into the water. 

Right as the bear approached her, he rose on his hind legs about to swing at her with a deadly paw but Vegito slammed him down. The saiyan held a good grip his neck as it roared and fought to break free. 

“Pl-please don’t kill him! I can’t stand it when people kill animals!” Dana said to him looking up at him.

Trunks saw her enter the water and he smirked diving underwater to give her a sneak attack from behind.

When she broke through the surface, she didn't expect a thing. 

Vegito looked at the woman than the bear.  
“Don't worry miss,”He chuckled,”I'm just going to teach this old grizzly some manners!”  
He lets go and quickly picked him over his head. 

Dana watched in horror and in shock. She started to cry.  
“No! Don’t hurt him!!!”

Trunks swam up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his arms.

“Eek!,”Serulean shrieked. She fling her bangs away from her eyes and glanced behind her to witness a gorgeous being. 

“I won't hurt him, I just want him…”  
He tossed the frighten beast into a pond deep below.  
“...to clean up its act!”  
You could hear the huge splash it made echoing into the clouds.

Dana got up and tried to move but she couldn’t. Her ankle was sprained.

Trunks smirked at her and began to sniff her hair putting his face into her gorgeous locks. 

“Wh-Who...who are you?,”she whimpered.

“You ok, miss?,”Vegito asked. He hover to her aid and examine her leg with concern. 

“No I think I sprained my ankle,” Dana said whimpering in pain.

“The name’s Trunks sweetie,” Trunks said huskily and deeply.

The way he spoked in her ear made her tremble and her cheeks pinched red.

He was careful not to grab it and scooped her up his arms.  
“I'll patch it up in no time if you come with me at my place!”

Dana blushed beet red and squeaked nodding.

Trunks licked behind her ear as he rubbed her hips up and down.

Serulean gasped and started squirming out of his hold.

He flew back into the air with Dana in his arms. It was a matter of minutes until he reached his ship and stepped inside. 

“Wh-what’re you gonna do with me?” Dana asked shaking in fear.

Trunks held her tightly to him as he nipped and sucked on her earlobe.

“But w-wait...Aaah!”  
She trembled and sigh helplessly. 

“It’s ok my little bird,”he whispers.  
“Let me take care of you!”  
He kept her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

“B-but……….I don’t even know you and my ankle!” Dana whimpered.

Trunks made hickeys on the back of her neck as he rubbed her back.

She whines and whimpered innocently. Never had any beautiful man ever touch her like this.

“Ssh!”  
He carries her to an operating table then press a button for a light beam was set on her injured leg.

Dana started to panic not knowing what the beam of light was gonna do to her.

Trunks turned her around in his arms as he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising hot kiss.

“Mmph!?,”she respond.  
Alarmed and awake, Serulean tried slapping and punching to get to let go. Kicking won't help since their floating in water. 

The beam circled around her wound soon uplifting the pain and healing the bruising.  
Vegito stops the short laser show then took her wrist.  
“Stand up,”he said. 

Dana sighed and nodded as she did and stood up.

Trunks picked her up and flew off to capsule corp.

“Aah! What's going on!?”  
She glanced around to see nothing but clouds.

He smirked when his work was accomplished. Now he can take her to his chambers. Vegito picked her up again and brought her to the other room gently dropping her on a soft bed.

“Wh-why’re you doing this?! Wh-why me?!”  
Dana squeaked.

Trunks brought her to his room once he landed on the ground and he laid her down on his bed.

“But your so beautiful,”he cooed stroking her cheek,”Be mine.”

“Trunks, please!,”she exclaimed,”We just met!”

“B-but I can’t! I’m married see?!” Dana said showing him her wedding ring.

Trunks growled pinning her down with his weight as he continued to kiss her.

She twist and turn but the powerful bliss took over and paralyze her body.

“Then where is He? Why were you walking in the mountains alone?”

“I wasn’t! I was camping with him when he and I got separated from each other. I have to go find him!”

Trunks slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to french kiss her.

Her hands grabbed a hold of his strong shoulders as she lightly moan.

But He pinned Dana down.   
“What makes him so special??,”Vegito demanded.

Dana began to struggle. She started to cry.  
“Let me go right now!!!” she said biting his shoulder really hard.

Trunks entwined his tongue over and around hers as he groaned.

It didn't affect him no more than a pinch but Vegito was still irritated and shoved her down. 

Their tongues rubbed against one another, making Serulean moan even louder.

Dana squeaked and gasped. She started to struggle as she glared up at him.  
“D-don’t you already have a wife? Chichi and Bulma?”

Trunks wrestled with her tongue exploring her wet cavern her hot mouth.

“I don't know what your talking about, “he said shaking his head.   
Vegito lost his memory.

“Trunks … Tr-Trunks please!,”she said. 

“Please stop! Don’t do this!” Dana said as she started to cry.

Trunks came out on top smirking as he nipped and nibbled her neck.

When she grabbed his head, her fingers were buried in silky lavender locks.  
Serulean gasped and sighed repeatedly with a racing heart. 

He tried calming her down by rubbing her back and kissing her face sensually.

Dana stopped crying and sighed.  
“Please don’t. I don’t wanna cheat on my husband.”

Trunks trailed his lips down and across her shoulders as he sucked more hickeys into her skin.

She moaned out his name and did nothing more.

“Oh, but I can make you feel better than he does!”  
Next he nibbled her neck.

Dana couldn’t help but let out some soft moans.

Trunks took her bathing suit off leaving her naked as he sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

Serulean hissed and her body burned in a shade of red. She watched in shock.

So far good. Now he'll savor her skin by lathering it with his tongue.

“I only want and love one guy and that’s not you!” Dana grunted.

Trunks abandoned that nipple to suck on the other nipple making it harden.

She arched her back whining at him.

Too soon. He bit down at her neck harshly.

Dana moaned in pain as she started to cry again.

Trunks sucked on her clit parting her folds with his thumb.

Through her whinging the sensation was unbearable.

Once he tasted the iron of blood he lapped away growling softly..

Dana started to mewl in pleasure as she gripped his shoulders.

Trunks fingered her scissoring two fingers into her while he made hickeys on her thighs.

“Trunks...Trunks...Trunks!!”  
Already her juices soaked at him. 

He nibbled her ear tugging and suckling the earlobe.

Dana elicited some whimpers as she arched her back.

Trunks smirked taking his fingers out of her and pulled down his trunks and rammed into her.

It was snuck in and strike like a beast. It's size took her by surprise then shock her with tremendous amount of pain because of her virginity.

His bare hands grabbed at her plump breast and massaged at them while he was busy with her ear. 

“Wh-What’s your name? I’m Dana!” Dana groaned as she scratched his shoulders.

Trunks stopped thrusting staying still inside her as he stroked her cheeks whispering sweet nothings to her.

She protest with only words but her body could no longer follow in her control. 

“Vegito,babe,”he whispered. His mouth nibbled at her shoulder then kissed lower.

Dana cried out in pleasure as she moaned loudly her body shivering in delight.

Trunks then started to thrust into her again picking up the pace as he grunted.

She pressed her face into his shoulder moaning his name again. 

He pulled down her top to reveal Dana’s heaving tits.  
“Wow, Dana,”he smirked. He watched them in awe then licked and sucked at them.

“Ahh Vegito please!” Dana whimpered pleading with him holding his head closer to her chest.

Trunks growled as he increased his speed and he thrusted faster deeper and harder into her.

The more Vegito lather her breast the harder the rosebud gotten. He popped it a couple of times then attack the other. 

She held on for dear life moaning loudly. 

Dana screamed his name in pleasure as she climaxed down there.

Trunks grinded his hips against hers as he slapped his hips into hers.

“Trunks … Trunks please!,”she moans.

He stop teasing when felt something warm on his knee. He looked down at that spot then looked back at Dana. His smile grew wider and darker.

Dana closed her legs getting embarrassed not wanting him to see that. She sighed sadly as she was being forced to cheat on her husband.

Trunks aimed for her g spot searching and searching for it until he finally found it and he thrusted into it as he groaned.

“I'm...I-I’m about to...cum!!”  
She hugged him closer and rest her head on the pillows.

He ripped her skirt, panties and all, noticing her womanhood gleaming with attention.

Dana looked up into his eyes and cried again.  
“Wh-Why me?”

Trunks reached his climax orgasming his seeds heavily into her as he growled.

She gasped and her eyes widen into the ceiling. Serulean climaxed as well and hard.

“Because I'm in love with you,”he answered.

“B-but………………….” Dana said trailing off as she blushed beet red.

Trunks slid out of her panting a he collapsed next to her pulling her into his arms whispering I love you to her.

He was too strong and plus Serulean was too weak to move. Her body weigh her down with exhaustion soon dragging her eyes into a deep sleep.

He cut her off stroking her fold. First gently then harder.

Dana arched her back as she mewled softly.

Trunks closed his eyes snuggling against her nuzzling her neck and fell asleep.

A small whimper was the last thing she made.

Next he dipped his index finger inside her opening then add another to stroke her better.

Dana whimpered and groaned softly and then loudly.

He can smell her sweetness as he increased his thrusting and watched her reaction.

“Ahh Vegito please!” Dana screamed as she was ready to climax again.

“Your body already wants me,”he chuckled.  
He pulled out to suck her nectar off his fingers. 

Dana whimpered in response as her cheeks flushed pink.

Vegito licked his lips then tower over pushing his pants away to reveal his eager member.

Dana looked at the size and at the length of it as she blushed beet red.

“Like what you see?,”he asked.

Dana couldn’t help but nod. Her husband’s shaft wasn’t even that big or that long.

He kissed her cheek then told her to relax as he moved in position then thrusts inside. 

Dana began to moan and mewl loudly as she scratched his shoulders.

He took her thighs and began pumping into her roughly grunting her name. 

Dana gripped his shoulders arching her back as she whimpered again.

His hands pressed firmly at both side of Dana’s body and mounted her harder.

“Oh Vegito ahh!” Dana cried out as she shuddered in delight and in lust.

He spread her legs apart as his hips slapped against her skin.

Dana whimpered and groaned loudly arching her back again.

He was already thrusting with inhumane speed he was amazed that she hasn’t climaxed yet. 

Dana finally reached her peak and released her liquids all over him moaning.

A moment later his orgasm stiffen his entire body then released a hot load of his seeds. 

Dana arched her back as she moaned wantonly panting heavily now.

His hips stop rocking once he drain out his then collapsed beside her. Vegito may be breathless but he made sure she was well secure in his arms. 

Dana pulled him out of her as she moaned and she was so tired she fell asleep.

“Ooh, Dana,”he groaning as he inhale in her hair. 

The next morning Dana woke up and yawned stretching.

Trunks woke up and smiled at his mate nuzzling her neck softly.

Vegito may look like he was in well deep sleep but he was far awake before Dana. He was waiting for her to wake up.

Serulean sigh in response of his touch but her eyes remain close. 

“Vegito I can’t be with you,” Dana firmly said to him getting up.

Trunks said good morning to her and got up got dressed and went to make breakfast.

“No,”he said opening his eyes directly at her,”Stay “

His voice woke her up and she rubbed her eyes to keep them open.

Dana sighed and sat down on the bed looking away from him crying.

Trunks came back minutes later with breakfast in bed for her.

Serulean glanced over her shoulder and saw the beautiful man entering the room then the doorway. If she could wait until he was about to set the tray she can break out into a run for escape. 

He gazed at her calmly and stroke her face.  
“Please don't go. I love you.”

“B-but……………………..” Dana said trailing off looking into his eyes.

Trunks knew easily what she was thinking.  
“You’re not leaving. You’re my mate now and plus I love you!”

“Quit saying that!,”she spat,”I only met you!”  
She ripped the sheets from her legs which fling to the floor and quickly ran to the bedroom doorway.

“Tell me?,”Vegito asked,” has your husband ever touch you where it felt so good?”

Dana sighed and shook her head no.

Trunks teleported right in front of her grabbed her and tied her to his bed.

“H-How did you--?!”  
Her hands and feet were tied to the bars of the bed but the ropes weren't as short for her to feed herself breakfast.

He smirked.  
“Hmm, thought so. No wonder you kept moaning for me.

Dana sighed again and nodded. Suddenly that’s when Chichi and Bulma entered his bedroom.

Trunks sighed. He untied her.  
“I’m not fully human and plus I can fly. No harm will come to you as long as you stay with me. I’ll treat you like a queen.”

She blushed barely looking him in the eyes. “Wh-Why me?,”she asked.

“What is going on here?!,”Chichi snapped.  
Then Bulma gasped.

“Ar-are these your two wives?! And you cheated on them with me?!” Dana shouted.

Trunks started to feed her her breakfast food.

“Vegito,!” Bulma cried, “I know you can hear me how could you!?”  
Vegito couldn't say or doing anything until Chichi stormed towards Dana.

She took the plate of French toast and ate peacefully

Dana cowered in fear trying to shield herself from her.

Trunks just chuckled as he watched her eat her food.

But Vegito leaped off her side of the bed blocking Chichi’s path.  
“Don't!!”  
She was shocked then turned to him in rage and slapped him.   
“You BASTARD!,”she growled. 

His laugh fluttered her heart. Serulean couldn't help but smile.

Dana just watched it all growing scared.

Trunks waited until she was done eating and smiled at her.

“Listen I don't know who you both are but don't ever touch her!!”

Then his hair caught her eye. How soft and long it was fascinated her since last night. 

Dana was now trembling and shaking. 

Trunks smiled at her letting her do what she wanted to his hair.

She put her plate to the side and clapped her hands clean from crumbs before she reached touch a strand or two first. 

“Why are you protecting her?,”Bulma demanded.  
“Because I love her!!”

Dana blushed her cheeks flushed bright red at that.

Trunks started to purr softly at her touching his hair.

“I like it!,”she answered softly.  
She reach deeper where her finger dug in his lavender locks.

“If you leave me now you'll never see your son again!”  
“And I'll make sure Trunks hears about this too!!,”Bulma cries.  
Vegito glared at the two women then yelled at them to get the Hell out. 

Dana just looked at them and listened and waited.

Trunks started to moan as it started to feel so damn good.

Serulean giggled sweetly. She combed it some more with her fingers.

Chichi just spat at him then turned away. Bulma cried as she followed her friend out the door.

Dana looked at him then back at them and sighed.

Trunks purred and growled in pleasure as he let her do what she wanted to his hair.

Her fingers went behind his ears making a sneaky move to see his reaction.

Vegito turned to Dana and hugged her.  
“I don't know who they are but no one will hurt You!””

Dana sighed snuggling into his embrace and nodded smiling slightly.

Trunks moaned again and grunted. God he wanted her so badly right now.

One kiss was all it took by just planting it on the temple and Serulean gave it to him. 

He kissed her on the forehead and the rest of her face while soothing her down.

Dana giggled. Her heart beat fast in her chest as she blushed.

Trunks chuckled then began to nuzzle her neck rubbing her hips.

“Trunks!,”she cried. 

He pulled her close and lure into a kiss on the lips.

Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Trunks smirked as he kissed her all over her face groping her breasts.

She respond by humming but then something snaked around her back. Serulean glanced over her shoulder and spotted a tail same color hair as Trunks. 

He chuckled then whispered,”Why don't I make a bubble bath to help relax you?”

Dana’s stomach growled. She was starving and hungry.

Trunks wrapped his tail around her waist and asked her what she wanted to do now.

But she was too distracted by his tail she had asked,”Wh-When did you get a t-t-tail?”

“Oh right, you haven't eaten. I'm sorry let me take care of that first!”  
He left the room and disappear for about a half hour. 

Dana just giggled and waited until he came back with food.

“I’ve always had a tail baby,” Trunks said chuckling.

It tickled her cheek and she quickly found it adorable then hooked around her finger.

He entered the room with two steaming plates of home cooked Asian cuisine.  
“I enjoy making these but I hope you like it!”

Dana nodded and took them from him as she started to wolf down the food.

Trunks smirked then grinned at her as he brushed his tail against her knuckles.

She gave it a small kiss then said how cute it made him. This was bad word to make and that gave her a nip in the ear.

Vegito wasn't far behind and tilt the plate to his mouth and pushed it all down. 

Dana pretty soon finished eating her food then did a cute little burp.

Trunks smiled at her and handed her some of his mother’s old clothes for her to wear.

“I know this relationship will start off beautifully!,”Vegito smiled. 

Serulean thanked him then throws some on.

Dana nodded smiling at him and giggled.

Trunks nodded smiling at her.  
“You look gorgeous!” he cooed to her.

“Aaw, Trunks! Thanks and I love it!”  
She smoothed the gown down and smiled at him.

Vegito kissed her cheek and took their plates.  
“I'll start the bath in a minute, babe!”

Dana blushed and her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink nodding.

Trunks nodded smiling down at her as he hugged her tightly to him.

She gave his strand of hair a gentle twirl as she looked into his eyes.

There was the sound a washing for a while then silent. Then Vegito stepped into the bedroom to pick up Dana.

Dana squeaked and looked up at him blushing nuzzling him.

Trunks gazed back down into her eyes as he smiled at her.

He smiled at her adorableness then set her down in front of the bath and undressed her. 

She didn't want this long stare too turn awkward so she quickly asked, “Your mom won't mind if I wear her dress will she?”

Dana looked at the bathtub and wanted so badly for him to do her in the tub.

Trunks shook his head no taking her hand and wanted to take her out on a date.

“Where are we going?”  
She wasn't nervous but rather excited. 

As if reading her mind, he took off his clothes at instant then stepped in first and took Dana’s hand to follow.

Dana stepped into the bathtub and sat down enjoying the warm hot water.

“I’m taking you out on a date my love!” Trunks said happily as he lead her outside.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. 

He sat down guiding her by her waist to sit on his lap. His member service welcoming her to join a joy ride.

Dana shook her head no at him getting off of his lap.  
“I want you to do foreplay and ravish me first before you enter me!”

Trunks then picked her up bridal style and flew off into the sky with her in his arms.

Serulean gasped. She held on tight for dear life.

Vegito tighten his jaw and frown. He wasn't angry just pouting. However, he did her a favor and started rubbing her and then nibbling her neck. 

Dana elicited some cute little moans and mewls as she gripped his shoulders.

Trunks then landed in front of a shopping district. He took her inside a mall to get her things.

She was more than amaze to arrive at the mall but then she realize she left some of her things at the rocks by the beach which could've been washed in the ocean by now.   
“Umm, Trunks!,”She began to explain her situation.

Once he finished nibbling the start of her neck bone, Vegito turned her around kiss at her.

Dana moaned into the kiss as she kissed him back.

Trunks looked at her smiling then said, “yes? What is it baby?”

“I-I don't have a-any money with me…”

Next he moved his lips to her throat peppering her skin with kisses along with her shoulders and collarbone. 

“Fuck yes Vegito! I want this so badly! I love you!” Dana moaned out.

Trunks smiled at her kissing her cheek.  
“It’s ok. I have money and I wanna buy you stuff.”

“Oh!,”she blinked.  
She blushed cutely but said ok.

He hoist her back on his lap but didn't push in. He want her high enough for him suck at her breast.

Dana gasped and squeaked as she gazed down into his eyes as she rubbed him.

Trunks took her inside a clothing store and told her she could get whatever she wanted.

Vegito stared back suckling and dominating her defenseless nipple.

Serulean went on ahead and look through clothes and display some over her chest then stepped in front of a mirror.

Dana whimpered arching her back as she held his head closer to her chest.

Trunks said she could try on anything she wanted and if she liked anything then to get them.

She nodded. Soon she gather an arm full of clothes and stepped into the dressing room to try them all.

He tug at the other between his teeth bruising it from a hue of pink to red. 

Dana screamed his name in pleasure.

Trunks waited outside the dressing room for her.

A few of the clothes fit well and suit her fine. The last she made sure Trunks get to see.

He made more hickies on her ribs for a while before shifting her to his length. 

“Yes Vegito! Please enter me already!” Dana begged him.

Trunks sat down in a chair still waiting for his mate.

“I save this one for last! What do you think?”  
She stood by the curtains dressed in a teal blue overalls with a navy blue stripe top underneath.

He spread her cheeks apart and gladly oblige thrusting into her hard.

Dana moaned softly scratching his shoulders.

Trunks couldn’t stop staring at her. His jaw nearly dropped to the floor. 

She giggled.   
“Let me guess you prefer this outfit instead of your mom's dress on me?”

He pumped into her until her world spinned.

Dana gripped his shoulders as she shuddered in delight.

Trunks then nodded and sighed hugging her tightly to him.

Serulean laugh then kissed his cheek.  
“Ok! It's official! Just let me get the rest and I'm ready!”

The water roared like a tsunami as thrusted inhumanely. Some of the bath water got onto the floor but he didn't stop. 

Dana then arched her back mewling as she rubbed his shoulders.

Trunks nodded and waited for her going to pay for the clothes.

She hurried back to side walking together towards the cashier register.

“Ride me baby,”Vegito grunts.

Dana nodded and she straddled him whimpering.

Trunks paid for all of her clothes taking her bags and asked her where she wanted to go next. 

She looked around then spotted a shoe store. Her curiosity took over then asked How about there?

“Come on Baby...Come on!!”  
He was close but had to hold it a little longer. 

Dana nodded as she rode him bouncing up and down on him. 

Trunks nodded chuckling and headed there with her.

Now he had to bite her shoulder to prevent him from injeculating his load. Vegito bite hard until he tasted iron from blood. 

She check there for black sandals but tried out at three different pairs. 

Dana moaned in pain as she climaxed all over him.

Trunks watched her with a huge grin on his face.

Serulean was able to pick one she liked best and decided to wear it as well.  
She told Trunks she was ready to purchase.

His load overflowed her womb as he grunts and held his breath.

Dana got off of him panting heavily as she kissed his hot sexy muscular chest.

Trunks nodded and went to the register to pay for her more than one pair of shoes.

It felt as if Serulean was becoming a spoiled princess but she stayed as a decent lady. She walks out the shop with Trunks and happy look remaining on her face.

He smirked kissing at her all over again. 

Dana moaned biting his bottom lip demanding entrance.

Trunks asked her where she would like to go now.


End file.
